This disclosure relates generally to identifying locations responsive to a search query.
Travel coordination systems provide a means of travel by connecting people who need rides (i.e., “riders”) with drivers (i.e., “providers”). A rider (i.e., a user) can submit a request for a ride to the travel coordination system, and the travel coordination system selects a provider to service the request by transporting the rider to their intended destination.
To assist in providing the trip, the travel coordination system may also select locations for a user's trip responsive to a search query from the user. The user may use the search query to select an origin (i.e., a pickup location) or to select a destination for the trip. The search query may specify a set of terms that can be used to by the travel coordination system to identify relevant locations. However, the selected locations may not account for likely user requests at the user's area.